With the increasing popularity and widespread use of wireless mobile telecommunication devices in wireless telecommunications networks, it is becoming increasingly important for such devices to provide as many services as possible.
However, wireless mobile communication devices such as mobile telephones typically do not use a powerful data processor. Also, there is not much extra space in the typical wireless mobile communication device to add additional hardware. It is therefore difficult for the mobile device to provide locally services that require data processor intensive calculations.
In some circumstances, a modem is connected to the mobile phone, for example, to revise the phone book database of the mobile phone, but there is no convenient way to automatically update data or program memory within the mobile phone other than by doing so manually.
It is therefore desirable to provide a wireless mobile communication device which provides to the user the capability of ordering and receiving the results of data processor intensive calculations.
It is also desirable to provide for automatic updating and modification of program and data memory within a wireless mobile communication device.
The present invention permits the user of a wireless mobile communication device to invoke and receive the results of data processor intensive calculations and to update and otherwise modify program and data memory within the mobile communication device. These features are provided by a Short Message Service (SMS) interface between the wireless mobile communication device and an appropriate resource that is available via a wireless network.